The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An embedded system is a computer system with a dedicated function within a larger mechanical or electrical system, often with real-time computing constraints. Generally, for a developer to build applications or images in a non-x86 embedded system, such as Advanced RISC Machine (ARM), Microprocessor without Interlocked Pipeline Stages (MIPS) or SH4, the developer may have one of the following two options: (1) cross-building the application on a x86 system; or (2) native building the application on the non-x86 environment. The cross-building option may be performed using cross-build tools, which utilize host resources to maximize and create applications and images faster. However, not all non-x86 applications can be cross-complied on a host machine of the x86 system. On the other hand, the native building option depends highly on the native environment. However, embedded systems are generally low in the central processing unit (CPU) power, memory and storage size. Thus, it may take huge amount of time to perform native building on the native embedded systems, and sometimes it becomes impossible to perform native building because the systems may run out of resources.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.